


can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, like... depending on what you count as happy ending i guess?, lol i suck at tagging skshjhs, mentions of alcohol but no actual description of drinking, mild sexual content but nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: In a club one night, Dan meets Phil and after that his life changes forever.





	can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my beta and dear friend [sari](http://lionheartnking.tumblr.com/) for always being so helpful and encouraging <3

Dan didn’t even wanna be in this stupid club, he only went because his friends basically forced him to come. “Come on, Dan, it will be fun”, they said, but so far the only fun Dan had been having was trying to flirt with people who are way out of his league. And that doesn’t even count as fun, because he knows he will never get with those people - not even as friends. He’s not even in the mood for anything really, but just to have something to do, he proceeds to order another Coca Cola in the bar.

“Make that two, please”, an unfamiliar voice says from beside him, and it makes Dan turn his head. That’s when he meets them - the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen, along with the most attractive face and body in existence. Blue, like a cloud free sky, with hair black like a raven’s body and skin milky white. Who is this handsome stranger, ordering the same as him?

“Hi”, Dan blurts out, feeling as his cheeks burn to a slight shade of red.

The stranger looks at him with softness in his eyes. “Hi”, his grin is blinding, causing Dan to gape at him. The music is so loud, he can barely hear anything until he moves a bit closer to the stranger. “I’m Phil.” He holds out his hand for Dan to shake and it takes a beat for Dan to really catch up with what is happening. _Phil_. The name echoes nicely, softly in his head.

“Dan”, he takes Phil’s hand in his own, and oh God- it’s even softer than his expression. Dan holds onto to it, not too hard but firmly yet softly, until Phil pulls back. Phil’s grin never falters, it’s so consistent and Dan wonders how he does that.

“Dan”, Phil says over the music, as if he’s tasting his name. “Are you here alone?”

“No, not really. I just don’t wanna dance like my friends”, Dan shrugs, glancing over at his friends dancing away on the floor, and at the corner of his eye Dan can see Phil following his line of sight.

Dan turns to look at Phil again, meeting his sparkly blue eyes and the slight smile he’s wearing. He can’t help but grin back at Phil, and he doesn’t know why but he’s suddenly filled with so much happiness.

“Are you alone?” He asks over the music. Phil shakes his head, his mouth forming a “No” that can’t be heard over the music.

Phil looks at a girl just a few feet away from them, then back at Dan. Dan studies the girl, as she’s talking and laughing with some other girls and guys. She’s pretty, with her long brown hair and tall body. Very pretty, but not Dan’s type.

Phil moves closer to him, almost talking into his ear. “Can we go outside? I need some fresh air.”

Dan nods. “Sure.”

 

—

 

Going outside like that with someone Dan just met like this feels weird, but they’ll just stay outside the club. Dan has his friends inside, Phil has his girlfriend. They’re only gonna catch some fresh air, rest their ears from the loud music. The air is a bit nippy tonight, at least considering it’s late June and summer is in full swing. Nothing new, though, it’s always either raining most of the summer or heatwave after heatwave and there’s no inbetween. But it’s kind of cold, considering Dan is only wearing a t-shirt and so is Phil.

“So… you live in London?” Dan asks, trying to make conversation. It’s hard to think of anything, though, when this stranger he just met ten minutes ago is stunning and disturbing his thoughts.

And Phil grinning a dashing smile at him doesn’t really make things easier. “No, I live in Manchester. You?” He looks at Dan curiously.

“Yeah, I live here”, he answers simply, his cheeks burning.

 

God, he wish he was better at controlling himself - not blushing at every word this man says. But, ugh, he’s really so fucking gorgeous. It’s hard to put into words for Dan, but those blue eyes- he’s never seen such pretty eyes in all of his life. And Phil’s face- he really can’t stop eyeing his crinkles when he smiles, his soft, pink lips, beautiful, pale skin… there’s too much, but he can’t stop counting up all the things he likes about Phil - and that’s just the shallow parts. Dan can only imagine that underneath that pretty surface, is more he would really like.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Phil asks, leaning against the brick wall of the club building, arms crossed on his chest.

Dan moves a little closer, mostly because it’s cold and he figures that maybe standing close to Phil will help. Okay, in reality it’s because there’s just something about Phil that makes him wanna be close to him at all times. An hour ago he hadn’t even met Phil, but now it’s like this- this magnetic force is pulling him in.

Dan is so lost in whatever the fuck Phil is _doing_ to him, he almost forgets what Phil asked him. “Sorry, I got a bit-“, he doesn’t even finish his sentence, he can’t.

“Lost?” Phil grins at him, and all Dan can do in return is to nod helplessly. “It’s all right.”

“This is nice”, he grins back at Phil, “like- hanging out”, he bites his bottom lip, “with you.” And he has no idea why he blurts that out like a nervous teenage boy. Fuck, he’s a grown ass man now and it’s not like he haven’t talked to a hot guy before. But this hot? Maybe not.

“You- you were saying”, Dan stutters, hating himself for stumbling over the first word.

Phil smiles, politely, looking a bit flattered. “What do you work with?”

“I work in a small supermarket”, he tells him.

Phil nods. “That seems nice.”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“I could never do that. Meeting different people all day? Really not my thing.”

“I get that. It’s hard for me too sometimes, but most of the time it’s just fun”, Dan shrugs, and Phil nods once again. “What do you do then? Work? Study?”

“I’m studying English in Manchester”, he says, proudly, his blue eyes sparkling more than before.

Dan gapes, impressed. He could never study at uni. Or, well, he tried but that was a disaster.

“Wow, that’s amazing!”

“Did you go to uni?”

“I did. I tried law, but it didn’t really suit me. That’s why I ended up working instead.”

Phil nods his head, understanding. “Yeah, I guess law is kind of a hard major.”

Dan looks down at his feet. “Yeah”, he mumbles, and what he says next isn’t what he wanted to say, but it just escapes his mouth before he can control himself. “You’re really cute.” Oh. _Fuck_ . Why did he just- say _that?_ That’s so embarrassing! He wishes for the ground to please just swallow him whole.

Phil just laughs for a few seconds, before saying. “So are you.”

The words shock Dan, has him just staring down at his own feet. Did he just hear that right? That Phil said it back?

“I see you got a lot of bracelets”, Phil says and it makes Dan flinch, hopefully not too notable, then turns his look to his arm.

“Yeah, uhm.” Stuttering? Again? Seriously, he needs to get a grip. “I’ve- I’ve been to a lot of festivals and such. I really like music.”

“Me too!” Phil says. “What's your favourite band?”

Dan looks up, meeting Phil’s soft smiling face and he instantly blushes, offering only a small smile. “Muse”, he mumbles and there’s an instant gasp from Phil, maybe a bit too dramatic. It makes Dan look up again, to see the other man wearing a big grin.

“Same!” And that’s all Phil gets to say, before his girlfriend walks out the club doors, maybe having had too much to drink.

“Phil, let’s go!” She whines and Dan studies her, looks her up and down, as she sways on the pavement. He looks back at Phil, who just sighs.

“Guess I gotta go”, he says, stretching one hand out to slowly stroke Dan’s bare arm.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine”, Dan smiles at him, trying to make it genuine but his sadness probably shines through the barrier he tries so hard to put up.

“It was fun talking to you, Dan.”

“You too”, Dan says. “Phil”, he breathes, watching as Phil walks away hand in hand with his girlfriend.

 

—

 

To say Dan can’t stop thinking about Phil is a complete understatement. This black haired, blue eyed guy is on his mind constantly after that one night. He misses him, misses their talk and just the general atmosphere around them. And the way Phil touched him before he left- it still lingers on his skin, it’s permanent, like a tattoo.

 

But yet, he’s also furious at the way Phil makes him feel. How he’s just infected Dan’s mind like this, just planted himself in there and Dan is just allowing him to basically grow more and more in there. He can’t help it, though, there was something special between them that night. And maybe it won’t be more than that, one special night with a very special connection, but he can’t help but think there’s more there.

 

If this is all his brain is focused on, no wonder it takes Dan a while to notice his colleague Jimmy, and also very close friend, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Dan? Hello?”

Dan blinks a few times, his eyes trying to focus on his friend’s face in front of him. “Huh?”

“Are you all right? You seem so- gone today?” He asks, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really, it’s just my brain that’s a bit- unfocused, you know.”

Jimmy raises one brow in distrust. “You sure? Actually, now that I think about it, you’ve been like this ever since Saturday.”

Shit. Does he know? He probably saw them and put one and one together.

“Saturday? That’s a week ago, Jimmy.” He feels panic rise in his body, he doesn’t really know why he’s panicking though - it’s not as if Jimmy would judge him.

His colleague shrugs. “Yeah, but after Saturday, you were odd.”

Dan almost wants to ask him straight out if he saw, but he can’t bring himself to do it. And he doesn’t really need to, not when Jimmy comes clean about it himself.

“Was it that guy you were with? The one with the girlfriend?”

Dan nods, putting down the packet of sugar he’s been holding this whole time, on a shelf in front of him. “Yeah”, is all he says.

“You should go find him”, Jimmy says, as if that’s the simplest thing in the world.

Dan snorts. Obviously, that’s not gonna work. “How? Just go to Manchester and ask for Phil?”

“Okay, maybe not”, he admits. “Was there something- between you two? Like a spark?”

 

Dan sighs, picking up another packet of sugar from the trolley of products between them. “I think so. At least for me, but who knows what he was thinking. There was- it was weird because- I-I felt this strange connection to him? Like a magnetic force or whatever.” Oh, _God_ , it sounds so fucking silly when he says it out loud.

Although his friend doesn’t seem to judge him. “That’s amazing, Dan”, Jimmy grins at him, nudging his shoulder.

Dan grins awkwardly, his cheeks heating. “Yeah, I guess it is. Too bad he has a girlfriend and that he doesn’t live around here. Other than that - amazing... I guess.” The words sounds just as bitter as he feels, which is good because that’s just how he wanted it to come out.

“Perhaps your paths will cross again someday? You never know”, Jimmy says, and Dan both hates and likes the way he always manages to stay so fucking positive. He really needs a friend like that, though, so he’s glad he has Jimmy by his side.

 

—

 

Moving on from a crush is hard, but Dan’s done it before - so why can’t he seem to do that now, no matter how hard he tries to forget Phil? No matter how he distracts himself, there’s always the thought of Phil in the back of his head. Okay, he had some kind of weird, magical, magnetic connection with Phil - but it’s not like that _means_ anything. It’s not like that means Phil felt it too or that they’re destined to be - soulmates or whatever. Not that he believes in soulmates, but there’s no better word for it really.

 

He can’t move on, and it’s not easier when his friends keep telling him that it gets better - he’ll get over it. Because he won’t. He can try all he wants, he’s been trying for almost a month now and he still feels exactly the same as that night in the club. Distractions are useless, all he wishes is that Phil was there, but he never is.

 

It takes time, his friends say, but that’s probably a lie too. One whole fucking month has passed and he’s nowhere close to even starting getting over Phil. He cries himself to sleep, because just knowing he might never meet Phil again breaks his heart so much. And he doesn’t even know this guy well enough, he shouldn’t act this way because of it. But he can’t help it - it’s not like he can change the way he’s feeling, it’s not like he can control the sudden bursts of emotions rushing through his body. Distractions obviously doesn’t work, he’s tried literally everything. The only thing he haven’t tried is therapy, but going to therapy for this? Sounds kinda silly to be honest. He’s not gonna do it, though, because what would a therapist say that his friends haven’t already?

 

—

 

Two months, and Dan tries desperately. Each month passing makes him even more desperate. Now he’s so desperate that he gets into dating. Meeting guy after guy after guy, and none of them is good. None of them are good, because they’re not _him_ , they’re not Phil.

Phil with the dashing smile, blinding you instantly.

Phil with the blue eyes, blue as the sky but deep as the ocean, you could go swimming and drown in them and you wouldn’t even mind.

Phil with the raven black hair, Phil with the pale, beautiful skin.

None of the guys Dan meets gives him those same feelings he had that night in June. He feels heartbroken and helpless, being hopelessly devoted to someone like this is the worst thing he’s ever felt.

 

—

 

Three months. Four months. Still no difference. His friends Louise and Jimmy do everything in their power to help him. First, they try to get him with another guy. He already tried that himself, dating and all, but it didn’t work. Needless to say, it doesn’t work when his friends try either. And, their taste in guys isn’t the same as his, so when they find a guy, it’s not his type - not just physically, but interest wise as well.

 

“Dan, maybe you should just go looking for him?” Louise suggests. This isn’t the first time she says that, she’s said that a lot lately and it irks him. Jimmy told him the exact same thing a while back too. And he knows he should, but where would he even start? Dan doesn’t know his way around Manchester. And going to Phil’s university feels a bit weird.

“I know but- I don’t even know where to start?” He sighs, annoyed.

“So? Go for it! What do you have to lose, really?” His friend shrugs.

And she’s right, he knows she is right. But yet- “I still don’t know if he’s with his girlfriend or not. He probably is, she’s way prettier than I am.”

Louise grabs his arms firmly, it doesn’t hurt, but it’s a very steady grip around his wrists. And it makes him look up meet her green eyes, intense as ever. “You don’t know until you’ve tried, right?”

Dan sighs. “Okay, fine.”

 

—

 

Five months. It really takes him another fucking month to gain the courage to hop on a train to an unfamiliar city. He should just see it as an adventure, discovering new places is usually fun for him. But now- it’s just anxious. He has so many thoughts constantly running through his mind.

 

_Will I even find Phil? Probably not, I don’t know how the fuck to get around up there. It’s a big city, what even are the chances?_

_Is Phil still with his girlfriend? Why wouldn’t he be? It looked like they were a solid couple._

_Maybe Phil have forgotten about me. This is useless, I should just get off at the next station and take a train home to London instead._

_But does Phil feel the same? No he probably doesn’t - yet another reason to just go home again instead._

 

But yet, he does it. He sits the whole train journey more or less biting his fingers off from anxiety. But he does it, he gets there about two hours after leaving London. Despite all the doubting thoughts, he steps off at Piccadilly station in Manchester. It’s with a shaky breaths and thoughts running wild, that he finds his way out of the station. He stops and stares for a while, down the street outside, just taking in the city.

 

When he starts walking, it’s towards what the signs say is the city centre. Dan has no idea where he is, and it should make him anxious, but instead it gives him a sudden sense of calmness. He’s in a new city, he literally has nothing to do and he can just enjoy this. He’s basically a tourist, which is a nice feeling. The sun is shining, it’s not too warm but neither is it too cold - literally the perfect day. It’s late November, but yet it’s not really as cold as it should be yet.

 

Dan doesn’t stop walking until he finds a Starbucks that looks cosy. He orders himself a coffee, sandwich and a cake, realising he hasn’t eaten since this morning and it has slowly turned into afternoon. He deflates in a chair close to the window. His search in Manchester is hopeless, he knew it would be, so why is he even surprised?

 

He sips his coffee slowly and eats his sandwich without any real appetite, as he stares out the window, gloomier than he’s ever been before. Then there’s suddenly- a guy outside the window, staring at him with just as much surprise as he himself probably is. Dan drops his sandwich on the table, some of it probably falling onto his lap without him noticing. He can’t notice anything else at that moment, only the sparkling blue eyes staring back at him from behind the glasses he’s wearing.

 _Phil_.

He waves at Dan to stay where he is, he’ll be right there in a minute. A minute that feels like for-fucking-ever. A minute when Dan watches him say goodbye to some girl he’s with, and he can’t remember how Phil’s girlfriend looks, so he expects the really worst. His mind is spinning with all the possibilities, all the ways and turns this could take. And he can’t stop himself, his brain won’t shut up.

That’s until Phil stops at his table, waking him up from his thoughts, and Dan stands up, neither of them moving more than that.

“Hi”, Phil breathes softly, grinning, his cheeks a bit rosy.

Dan’s cheeks are probably tomato red by now. “H-hi.”

 

And of course his brain decides to make him stutter right at that moment. It’s like they’re both frozen, except their eyes that are constantly on the move, tracing the other one’s face, body, expressions. Dan really tries to move, but he can’t, so Phil ends up being the one walking up to him, after what feels like a whole eternity. Phil softly squeezes his arm for a moment, before he pulls a still very stiff Dan into his arms. And that’s when Dan can finally relax. Because this is real, this is happening, Phil is really there, hugging him.

 

His arms wrap around Phil’s waist in what still feels like a dream - too good to be true. Dan pulls him close, nose at his neck, inhaling deep so he really knows this is a real person. It’s like he’s suddenly been teleported to a dream world, everything feels too good, or _too real_ . It’s a weird feeling, probably because they’ve never hugged before, but even more because this just feels so _right_. It’s as if he’s always belonged here. There’s tears falling down his cheeks that he can’t stop, no matter how hard he tries to. It’s some kind of weird reflex he didn’t know he had, most likely caused by the big amount of anxiety he’s had all day.

 

“You’re real”, the words are also a reflex, coming out in small sobs before Dan can stop them.

Phil chuckles. “I am”, he whispers. Phil pulls away, seemingly unwillingly. “What are you even doing here?” He asks, obviously shocked.

Dan wipes his cheeks quickly, hopefully Phil didn’t notice the tears. “Looking for you”, he admits, not because he wants to, but because his brain loves to make him suffer with embarrassment.

Phil looks even more shocked than before, if possible. “You were- looking for _me_?” Shocked and a bit flattered, his cheeks turning a shade more pink. He sits down on the chair next to the one Dan’s been sitting at.

Dan snorts, he too sitting down. “Yeah, what else would I do here?”

“I-I don’t know. Tourist? Friends? Who knows.” Phil says, all of them good suggestions but none of them true.

“I’m here to- to see you”, Dan grins. “I just didn’t know where to look, so I just- walked around for a bit until I got tired, and stopped here”, he tells Phil, who nods.

“Yeah, well, it’s- it’s a big city, hard to know where to look, many places to hide”, Phil says, grinning and Dan only hums.

“You were with someone, out there, before. Girlfriend?”

“No, no. Just a friend. My best friend, actually. Her name’s Abbey, we’ve known each other forever”, Phil says, grinning.

Dan smiles, breathes, a bit relieved. “Oh, okay.”

Phil looks like he’s hesitating about something. “I’m gonna go buy some coffee- I mean, if you don’t mind me joining you?”

Dan laughs. “I mean, I was here to meet _you_ , specifically, so I sure don’t mind it.”

 

Phil is only gone for a few minutes. But it’s good, because it gives Dan time to collect his thoughts, to remember all the things he wanted to say. Though, as soon as Phil returns with his coffee and a piece of cheesecake, it’s all gone again and he’s left with only the thought of Phil’s blue eyes. Phil joins him, sitting rather close, and starts eating his cake slowly. They’re both silent for a while, and surprisingly it’s not awkward in the slightest. It’s rather nice, actually, there’s some shy smiles and interested glances, but no words. And if Dan didn’t know better, he’d consider this a date but he still doesn’t know- now he remembers what he wanted to ask. And it’s not gonna be easy, but with Louise’s _‘what do you have to lose’_ echoing in his head, he decides to just go for it.

 

“So”, he starts, just to say something before he dives straight into his weird question. “Are you and your girlfriend still-”, he can’t finish the sentence, but he knows Phil will get the point.

“No”, Phil says simply, and he doesn’t sound annoyed or even sad about the question. It’s more like he’s relieved. “We broke up a while back, actually not long after the night I met you. It wasn’t working, we had fallen out of love for a long while and it just- didn’t work at all anymore.” There’s something cheeky in Phil’s expression, that makes Dan curious. He nods, doesn’t say anything, just waits for Phil to continue. “To be honest”, Phil starts, his voice low, just a mumble. He takes the coffee mug between his hands, eyeing it carefully, fingers nervously drumming at the porcelain. “After I met you at the club, things changed for me. Like, internally, my feelings changed. God, that sounds so weird”, he laughs.

“It’s not weird”, Dan blurts out, and Phil looks up at him. “I-“, he can’t continue, it’s so embarrassing.

“Yeah?” Phil grins encouragingly.

“Okay, I felt something that night- and I didn’t know what it was, I still don’t know. But it was something I’ve never felt before, a very strong connection to-“, he stops, his eyes locked with Phil’s for a moment, before he looks down at Phil’s hands. Dan reaches one hand out, to put gently on his wrist, then he meets Phil’s eyes again. “To- to you. And I didn’t know what to do, honestly. I’ve had the worst months of my life after that.”

Phil laughs lightly. “Would you even believe me if I said same?”

Dan grins. “I don’t know. I only thought I was the only one who felt something, but I’m glad you felt it too.”

“Okay, this is- uhm”, Phil says, moving one hand from the coffee mug, and Dan pulls back the hands that’s been on Phil’s wrist, but he doesn’t get very far before Phil catches it. He softly squeezes Dan’s fingers in his hand. “This is gonna sound weird but”, Phil studies Dan’s hand in his own, “did you also feel some- magnetic connection that night at the club?” _Oh, God if I did!_ Dan wants to scream, but he restrains himself.

“Yes! I did! I thought I was alone in that too”, he says excitedly.

Phil looks up at him, blue eyes more sparkly than ever, grinning widely. “I felt something, and it was- stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before. Like, it felt- almost magical.”

“Same!” Dan exclaims, then let’s out an awkward laugh, blushing even more if possible.

 

—

 

It’s been almost two hours when Dan goes to order another coffee. Two hours of constant chattering, laughing, sitting close together, but not too close.

“Do you want anything?” He asks Phil, nibbling his bottom lip.

“You don’t need to-“, Phil starts protesting.

“But I _want_ to buy you something.”

“Could you buy me a caramel macchiato then? And another slice of strawberry cheesecake? Pretty please”, Phil says, voice teasing on the last two words. Dan snorts, but he also blushes more. And here he thought, after over two hours, that his body was done making him blush - but apparently it’s never done with that.

“Sure”, he promises.

 

It’s nice to just breathe, alone, for a few minutes. But Dan’s eyes can’t stay away from Phil for long, he constantly glances back while waiting in line. And when Phil meets his eyes once in a while, he quickly looks away, butterflies rumbling around in his stomach. His heart speeds up again, as many times before these past hours, and his breathing is uneven. He’s forced to look away for a while, to remember what he was supposed to order before it’s his turn. Caramel macchiato, strawberry cheesecake and- what was he gonna have for himself again? He’ll go for a big cappuccino and chocolate croissant.

 

The order takes a few minutes for the barista to prepare, which gives him another few moments to glance at Phil and look away when he glances back. The butterflies in his stomach refuses to stop moving, it’s like a constant party in there. And along with that, his heart refuses to slow down, as does his breathing. Is he shaking? Dan looks down at his hands and yes, he is indeed shaking. It’s probably from excitement, and maybe so anxiety, but he can’t believe himself.

 

Dan soon returns with tray holding the coffee cups and pastries to the table. He’s very careful, his hand still at big shaky. Phil starts talking before he even has a chance to sit down.

“Me and my friends are going out to a club tonight. Would you like to join us?”  
Dan smirks, and before he can shut his damn mouth, the words just fall out. “Sure, I’d love to.”

Phil grins. “Great!”

 

Dan has to think it through again for a moment, consider some things now that the first excitement dies down a bit. Maybe it’s not such a good idea, no matter how much he wants it. There’s the fact that he has work in three days from now, and that he didn’t plan for this so he has no clothes for it.

“I don’t really have, like, clothes or anything for this, though. It was only supposed to be a day trip”, Dan tells Phil.

Phil doesn’t look the least bothered by it, he just sips his coffee calmly. “Don’t worry”, he smiles reassuringly, “I have plenty of clothes you can borrow, seriously it’s fine.” Phil moves his chair closer to him, reaching for Dan’s hand, that’s nervously fidgeting with a string on his t-shirt. Dan looks down at their hands, Phil’s now gently squeezing his, thumb rubbing circles on the skin as to calm him down.

He meets Phil’s curious blue eyes again. “Okay, I guess it’s okay then.”

 

It looks like Phil is internally cheering, but what Dan gets is much, much better than that. Phil leans in and kisses his cheek, and it’s only swiftly but it feels like a whole eternity. And of course Dan blushes, it leaves him with his words stuck in his throat and butterflies doing backflips inside of him. “You’re adorable when you blush”, Phil says, his lips brushing Dan’s cheek once again, obviously just because he knows now what kind of effect it has on Dan.

 

—

 

Time passes quickly, and they have to leave to go to Phil’s apartment before heading out to the club. All Dan can think about while they’re walking to Phil’s apartment, is the way they just so naturally touched. It’s as if Dan’s hand had always been in Phil’s, as if it had always brushed Phil’s fringe away from his face, as if Phil’s lips had always belonged on his cheeks. It just makes sense, apparently for the both of them. At least one Phil’s hand was constantly on his thigh, and it was a nice feeling, he can still feel it now. His hands mostly stroked Phil’s hands, or his arms, sometimes his cheeks, or traced around his lips.

 

But right now, all he can focus on, really, is how soft Phil’s hand feels in his. Dan’s never held a guy’s hand in public before. It’s not because he’s not out, he’s been out since he was 14, which is over 10 years now, but it’s because of other people. Because homophobia is a thing, even in this day and age it’s still something that happens. But Phil doesn’t care, and maybe it’s because he’s older than Dan or maybe he’s just always this carefree. Either way, it’s another very attractive thing about Phil according to Dan.

 

“So, this is it”, Phil says, and Dan realises, as he looks up, that they’re at his apartment complex now.

Dan grins, meeting his gaze. “Looks like a nice neighbourhood.”

“Yes, it is! Be ready to walk now, though, the elevator is under renovation right now, and I live on the 8th floor”, Phil smiles apologetically.

 

And it is a lot of walking, but the view from Phil’s apartment is amazing so it’s worth it. Dan walks out on the balcony, waiting for Phil to find some appropriate clothes for him to wear at a club. The t-shirt and jeans he came to Manchester in just doesn’t feel like clothes he would go clubbing in. But Phil promised him that he had good clothes, so Dan just has to trust him in that. For the moment, he tries to enjoy the view of the city. He doesn’t really know what he’s looking at, but it’s an old yet pretty city and Dan just finds it nice to stand there and take it in.

 

An arm wraps around his waist, pulls him close. He looks at Phil, then turns to face him.

“You like the view?” Phil asks, both of his hands on Dan’s waist now.

Dan isn’t even thinking about the actual view anymore, not when the view now is Phil. “Sure is!” It just slips out of him, and he instantly regrets it because it’s obvious Phil knows that he means _him_ and it’s just so cheesy and stupid and-

 

This is not true, it’s really not- it can’t be, but he likes it- no, he _loves_ it. Phil’s lips pressed against his own, so soft, so delicate as if he’s afraid Dan might break. His hands move to cup Dan’s face, and his own hands are on Phil’s back, pulling him closer, only to move up to tangle in the hair on the back of his head. It’s not a long kiss, but _fuck_ , it is the most amazing kiss Dan has ever had in his entire life. When Phil pulls away, only slightly, their bodies still pressed close together, his hands still cups Dan’s face. His lips meets Dan again, longer this time, tongue gently licking into his mouth, and Dan just follows his lead. And when Phil pulls away again, it’s for real.

“So, I found you some clothes”, he says and his finger boops Dan’s nose before he walks inside, Dan quickly following him. Phil presents him with a plaid shirt, white t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Funny how it actually suits him well, fitting him and looking fairly good on him.

 

—

 

Dan really hates the club sometimes, the loud music and the crowds are often too much for him. But Phil wanted to go, and he wants to spend every minute he can in Manchester with Phil. Sure, Phil’s friends are there too, but Dan is still spending time with him. And Phil doesn’t seem to mind, he holds Dan close, either fingers laced tightly together or arm around his shoulders or waist, pulling him in to kiss his cheek at times. At least this time he won’t be spending all night alone in the club.

 

He isn’t someone who loves to dance, but Phil seems to be, and when a cute boy asks you to dance, you can’t really say no, can you? So, he _has_ to dance with Phil, but it actually turn into a rather fun experience. Phil makes him spin around in circles, he moves them around in circles, bodies pressed tightly together, hands on either waist or back of the neck. And it’s amazing, to say the least. Dan feels euphoric, he’s so fucking happy, his grin refuses to die down - if anything, it just widens even more at times.

 

It’s hard for Dan to keep his lips away from Phil’s skin. If he can’t reach the lips, he’ll go for whatever patch of skin he can find. When Phil kissed him on the balcony it really sparked something in him, something he can closest compare to falling in love. Is he- falling in love? It’s funny how the song “Can’t help falling in love with you” starts playing just a second after Dan has that thought. A slow song, meaning their bodies just moves even closer together, both of them seemingly enjoying it a whole lot.

 

Dan rests his chin on Phil’s shoulder, arms around his neck, eyes closed and nose nuzzled into the side of Phil’s neck. They sway from side to side, Phil’s arms around his body, guiding him in a circle where they’re standing. He can feel Phil’s lips swiftly touch his cheeks at times, and at one point he decides to pull back just enough to meet them. Lips slowly moving over each other, heads tilting different ways each second, licking into each other’s mouths. God, Dan can’t get enough of this ever, it’s magical, like a very good dream, except it’s real. It’s very, very real.

 

They end up on a sofa in a somewhat hidden corner of the club after that. Dan doesn’t know how much time has passed, but they probably danced for at least two or three hours. Not all the time, of course, but most of it, save for some breaks to drink. Dan didn’t have alcohol, he’s not in the mood for it tonight, he just had some soda and water.

 

Phil boops his nose a few times and it wakes him up from his thoughts, grinning widely at the black haired boy. “What is this?”

Dan narrows his eyes, a bit confused about his question. “What is what?” He smiles awkwardly, his hand on Phil’s leg, moving slow up and down along his thigh.

“Like-“, Phil licks his lips in a very slow, hypnotising way, Dan can’t help but follow his tongue. “Us, you know? I barely know you, yet I know you a lot. It’s like we’ve known each other all life, but we’ve only met twice. Yet we have this- this _weird_ connection, that’s honestly the most I’ve connected with anyone ever.” He rambles.

“Maybe it’s just- how the universe works?” Dan offers. “It’s just- meant to be”, he laughs at how fucking cheesy it sounds, but the words just makes sense. Phil laughs too, then he leans in to kiss Dan as many times before during this day.

“Meant to be”, he mumbles against Dan’s lips, voice low and sexy, making Dan feel many different ways.

“Mhm”, Dan murmurs, his hands tangling in the hair on the back of Phil’s neck. His tongue licks into Phil’s mouth, craving him, constantly wanting him closer and closer. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, pulling Dan closer as much as he can when they’re sitting side by side on a sofa.

“Do you wanna-“, Phil doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Dan answers.

“Yes.” He says. Phil grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowds and out into the cold night air, grabbing their coats on the way out.

 

—

 

To say that the sex is great would actually be an insult. It’s fucking magical, just like everything else that’s happened between the two of them. It’s like they have always belonged together, no questions asked, and this just proves it once again. Their bodies move in sync, like a dance, a very passionate tango. And the way Phil is so- delicate, his hands soft on Dan’s skin, but he’s also firm and sometimes he thrusts a bit too hard, making Dan whimper loudly, but it’s a nice pain.

 

It’s not like Dan is a virgin, he’s been with both men and women in his life, but this is the first time he- well, feels like _this_. Like he’s flying higher and higher with every rising and falling Phil does on his dick, every new mark he bites on Dan’s skin. Normally, he hates when people touches his neck, but with Phil it comes so naturally, he just allows it without further consideration. Fuck, it even turns him on even more when Phil sucks a mark on the sensitive skin on his neck.

 

Dan doesn’t really know where to put his hands. This isn’t the first time he’s had someone bounce up and down on him, but it’s the first time someone _this hot_ has wanted him and first time that it’s mutual. His hands move up and down Phil’s chest for a while, then tentatively over his hips, then up his neck and down his chest again. Phil is patient, he’s helpful even in this weird and somewhat vulnerable situation, he places Dan’s hands on his own hips with firm hands. He holds them still until Dan relaxes a bit.

 

Phil’s eyes are so pretty, glittering even in the dim lights. It’s all he can focus on, those pretty blue eyes, and the way they always seem to sparkle. If Dan didn’t know better, he’d think Phil was some magical creature from another universe. But he knows that’s not possible. Phil is human, and he’s here, he’s really _real_. He strokes Phil’s fringe out from where it occasionally covers his eyes, and then pulls him down for another kiss.

 

Dan doesn’t want it to end, he just wants to go on forever like this. But it doesn’t last forever, you can’t go on forever, sooner or later you’re pushed over the edge. Dan is used to finish quick, to get down from the high of his orgasm very quick, but this time it really lasts for at least one hour. This was the third time this night, he didn’t know he had it in him to have sex three times within a span of four hours. Maybe with the right person, it’s possible - or, well, apparently it _is_ possible, and Phil _is_ the right person.

 

—

 

His fingers stroke circles on Phil’s chest, making invisible drawings on his pale skin. Phil plays with his curls, twirling them and brushing them away from his face. They’ve talked for a while, about everything and anything and nothing. Most of it is just bullshit, small talk, weird talk, literally about nothing. It’s never awkward, it’s always just nice.

“But pigeons, they’re so cool!” Phil says and Dan looks up at him in disbelief, chin on top of his hands on Phil’s chest.

Dan snorts. “Pigeons? Seriously?”

“Yes, _seriously_ ”, Phil mocks.

“You’re so fucking cute, and thank God for that”, he smirks.

Phil laughs, his whole chest vibrating and the room feeling bright as if the freaking sun was shining. It’s 4am, though, so the sun isn’t up yet, but it doesn’t matter when you have the actual sun under you, heating up both body and soul. “You’re the cute one here, with your curls and doe eyes and dimples.” He pokes the dimple that Dan always refers to as ‘the sad dimple’, grinning and blushing as Phil touches him gently.

 

It probably goes without saying that they didn’t sleep at all that night. When night turned into morning, they were in a deep discussion about music and favourite TV shows, and other hobbies, like photographing or filming. They have a lot in common, they connect on all levels possible, emotionally and with opinions and interests, and their chemistry is just simply working well together. Of course they have indifferences, too, but that’s what makes them connect even more for some reason.

 

They’re silent for a while, Dan just enjoys listening to Phil’s heartbeat, his calm breathing. It’s quiet, but it’s not the least awkward, it’s just nice, which is weird considering they haven’t known each other for long. It really should be awkward, but it’s not - they’re really so comfortable with this.

“I don’t mean to be rude but-”, Dan starts, then hesitates. Maybe it’s a weird thing to ask-

Phil strokes Dan’s hair a few times, soothingly. “You can tell me anything. I won’t judge you.” Dan looks up at him and Phil boops his nose with his index finger, causing Dan to crinkle his face into a blushed smile.

Dan takes a deep breath, adjusting himself a bit. “Did you- did you- like, break up with your girlfriend?”

Phil looks at him fondly. “Yeah, I did”, he pulls Dan closer, “actually, it was not long after we met. And it wasn’t really because we met but- it made me realise that I could do better than her, you know? She wasn’t all bad, we had a great relationship for four years, but the last year was very- up and down. Mostly down, to be quite honest.” He tells Dan, who just nods. Phil kisses the top of his head, exhales into his curls, the huff tickling his head and ears. Dan doesn’t really know what to say back, if there’s _anything_ he really can say to Phil about this, but Phil starts talking again before he can even form a sentence.

“I struggled a lot after that night, though, not gonna lie”, he says, pausing for a beat. “I didn’t know what I was really feeling”, he loosens his grip on Dan, one hand slowly stroking down Dan’s naked back. “Like- it was something, it was special, magical… a connection, something to explore further but- what _exactly_ was it?”

Dan scoffs. “That’s kind of what I’ve been trying to figure out too but I can’t really put my finger on it”, he licks his lips, then places a kiss on Phil’s shoulder. “But you make me feel whole”, he murmurs against Phil’s skin. As cheesy as it sounds, it’s true - it’s like Phil was his missing puzzle piece, the person to make his heart whole again, it’s as if it can beat normally again now. Dan never knew a _person_ could be the missing piece in his life.

Phil chuckles, as he pulls Dan closer to make their lips meet. “You make me whole too”, he mumbles.

 

—

 

The coming days is mostly cuddling, soft kisses, a lot of general touching, sex, and getting to know each other inside out. It’s just that all good things come to an end, Dan needs to leave to go back to London again and it’s hard for them, to say the least.

“I don’t want you to go”, Phil says, lacing his fingers with Dan’s, pulling him close and down onto his lap. Dan gladly straddles him, placing his arms on his shoulders, hands in the hair on the back of Phil’s neck.

“I don’t wanna go.”

“Stay”, Phil whines, “call in sick, quit your job, move here.”

Dan laughs at his eagerness, and leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. “You know I’ll be back, we already discussed that this morning.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make me miss you less”, Phil nuzzles his nose into Dan’s neck, as he’s done many times before these last couple of days. It sends nice little chills down Dan’s spine, because trusting someone like this is something he’s never done before.

“I-I-I- you kn-now I’ll be-e back-k”, Dan stutters, ruffling Phil’s hair.

“Not soon enough”, Phil’s voice is so low and deep, it’s hard to not fling himself at him and take him right then and there on the fucking kitchen chair. His lips move over the skin on Dan’s neck and fuck- it’s hard to not just enjoy it, to just give himself to Phil fully again. But he can’t, he can’t miss his train again - he already missed the first one this morning for him, just so they could stay in bed until noon.

“Phil”, he whines, shoving his shoulder gently. “It’ll be next weekend before we know it.”

Phil pulls away a tad, he pouts and his normally sparkling blue eyes now look sad instead. “You’ll text me though, right?”

Dan chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose, then brushes their noses together. “Yes! Of course I will, every single day. Every time I get a chance, I’ll text you until you’re at the station in London and we’re together again.” He grins. “And we’ll talk on the phone. A lot, I swear we will.” It’s promises that he intends to keep, as best as he possibly can.

 

—

 

It’s not an easy goodbye at Manchester Piccadilly station, but it’s with a promise that they’ll see each other again soon. Only five days until Friday, when Phil will finally come to London. They can make it, he’s sure of it. Phil might doubt it, saying he’s gonna die before Friday, but Dan has never been more sure of anything. Their bond is strong, they can do this.

 

It’s a long kiss, with a long hug and breathing in each other, before Dan gets on the train. They wave to each other, until the train disappears out of the station. All the way home, Dan just grins and even when he tries his hardest to make it die down, it’s impossible. He sees everything through pink glasses now, it doesn’t matter that it’s raining most of the ride home, he’s too joyful to care.

 

And maybe it’s too early to say but- _oh fuck it_ , he’s gonna say it anyway. He really thinks he’s actually in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr :)](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
